high school can be all fun and games
by sasuke-chan13417
Summary: the uchiha are in school but it's the rest of the students that will need the schooling DISCONTIUNED IF YOU WANT IT YOU CAN HAVE IT JUST TELL ME AND BE THE FIRST ONE
1. HIGH SCHOOL CAN BE ALL FUN AND GAMES

here's some pics of everyone

hair to her feet

age:16

full name:sasuki shizuka uchiha

twin's name:sasuke uchiha

age:16

full name:yuki no tenshi

is a girl

age:17

full name ai no senshi

haraki SASUKINO.

age:17

full name:haraki mikoto uchiha

twin's name:laya faguku uchiha

layaSASUKINO.

age:17

full name:laya faguku uchiha

twin's name:haraki mikoto uchiha

age:16

full name:sia (real first name sydeny) uchiha

shizukaSASUKINO. way longer hair

age:17 and a half

full name:shizuka uchiha

twin's name:itachi


	2. music class and friends

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ all things that say saki or suki is haraki and/or laya

sauke's pov in the school

"here we are konoha high"sasuki said

"well let's go in"saki said

so we go our stuff and as we were walking we saw a girl with blue hair pressed on a locker so sasuki went to help her.

"hey jerkface get off of her"said sasuki

"or what"jerkface said

"i well kill you"sasuki said with a smile

"yeah ri-" jerkface tryed to say before his face was on the ground with my foot on it.

"if you want to say more in your life i think you sould leave"sasuki said in a evil tone

sasuki's pov

"hey are you all right?"i asked the girl

"y-yeah"she said

"hi my name is sasuki uchiha what's your's?"i asked

"hinata hyuga"she said

"hey do you want to meet my brother's and sister's?"i asked

"s-sure"she said

"let's go!" i said hyperly

with the rest of the uchiha and sasuki and hinata

"ok this is saki suki itachi shizuka sasuke and sia and they are my brother's and sister's and this is yuki and ai me and sia's best friend's they live with us"sasuki said

hey do you want to meet my friend's they are outside"hina said

"sure"i said hyperly

outside

"ok t-this is sakura ino tente neij naruto and shikamaru"hina-chan said

~ring ring~

time for class on shizuka's pov

ok first was math it was ok now were going to the autotrim(ya know the big room with a big stage and chir's ya my school dose not have one of those so i don't know how to spell it)

"ok today we are going to be siging first up the new kids itachi and shizuka will go first"anko said

we both went on stage and sung anything you can do MALE PART IS ITACHI AND FEMALE PART IS SHIZUKA OK

Anything you can do,

I can do better.

I can do anything

Better than you.

No, you can't.

Yes, I can. No, you can't.

Yes, I can. No, you can't.

Yes, I can,

Yes, I can!

Anything you can be

I can be greater.

Sooner or later,

I'm greater than you.

No, you're not. Yes, I am.

No, you're not. Yes, I am.

No, you're NOT!. Yes, I am.

Yes, I am!

I can shoot a partridge

With a single cartridge.

I can get a sparrow

With a bow and arrow.

I can live on bread and cheese.

And only on that?

Yes.

So can a rat!

Any note you can reach

I can go higher.

I can sing anything

Higher than you.

No, you can't. (High)

Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)

Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)

Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)

Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)

Yes, I CAN! (Highest)

Anything you can say

I can say softer.

I can say anything

Softer than you.

No, you can't. (Softly)

Yes, I can. (Softer) No, you can't. (Softer)

Yes, I can. (Softer) No, you can't. (Softer)

Yes, I can. (Softer)

YES, I CAN! (Full volume)

I can drink my liquor

Faster than a flicker.

I can drink it quicker

And get even sicker!

I can open any safe.

Without bein' caught?

Sure.

That's what I thought-

you crook!

Any note you can hold

I can hold longer.

I can hold any note

Longer than you.

No, you can't.

Yes, I can No, you can't.

Yes, I can No, you can't.

Yes, I can

Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T-

CA-A-A-A-N! (Cough, cough!)

Yes, you ca-a-a-an!

Anything you say

I can say faster.

I can say anything

Faster than you.

No, you can't. (Fast)

Yes, I can. (Faster) No, you can't. (Faster)

Yes, I can. (Faster) Noyoucan't. (Faster)

YesIcan! (Fastest)

I can jump a hurdle.

I can wear a girdle.

I can knit a sweater.

I can fill it better!

I can do most anything!

Can you bake a pie? No.

Neither can I.

Anything you can sing

I can sing sweeter.

I can sing anything

Sweeter than you.

No, you can't. (Sweetly)

Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't. (Sweeter)

Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't. (Sweeter)

Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't, can't, can't (sweeter)

Yes, I can, can, can (Sugary)

Yes, I can! No, you can't!

~BLINK BLINK~

"OMG THAT WAS AWSOME" ANKO SAID AS HER AND THE REST OF THE CLASS DID "SASUKE NARUTO NEJI AND SHIKAMARU"ANKO SAID

SASUKE NEJI NARUTO AND SHIKA WENT ON ON STAGE SAID THEY WILL SING THE GIRL'S NOT GRAYWHEN THE REST ARE NOT SINGING THEY DO BACK UP REST IS SASUKE NARUTO NEJI AND SHIKA FOR THIS SONG)

"Girl's Not Grey"

I'll lay me down tonight

Much further down

Swim in the calm tonight

This art does drown SASUKE SUNG

(What follows) me as the whitest lace of light

(Will swallow whole) just begs to be imbrued?

(What follows) has led me to this place

where I belong, with all erased

What follows NEJI SUNG

All insects sing tonight

The coldest sound

I'd send God's grace tonight

Could it be found? SHIKA SUNG

(What follows) me as the whitest lace of light

(Will swallow whole) just begs to be imbrued?

(What follows) has led me to this place

where I belong, with all erased NARUTO SUNG

I'll lay me down tonight

Much further down

Watch stars go out tonight

On sinking ground SHIKA SUNG

I'll lay me down, I'll lay me down SASUKE AND NARUTO SUNG

(What follows) me as the whitest lace of light

(Will swallow whole) just begs to be imbrued?

(What follows) has led me to this place

where I belong, with all erased NEJI SUNG

What follows will swallow whole

What follows will swallow whole ALL SUNG

"wow that was great!"then they all claped agin"ok next is sasuki sia yuki and ai"

ok sasuki sia yuki and ai went on stage and said "ok when we say i love in this song we mean in a sisterly way"sasuki said

"Not Gonna Get Us"

Not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Not gonna get us! SASUKI AND SIA SUNG

Starting from here, let's make a promise

You and me, let's just be honest

We're gonna run, nothing can stop us

Even the night that falls all around us YUKI SUNG FACEING SASUKI

Soon there will be laughter and voices

Beyond the clouds over the mountains

We'll run away on roads that are empty

Lights from the airfield shining upon you AI SUNG TO SIA

Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you

They're not gonna get us,

they're not gonna get us

Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you

They're not gonna get us,

they're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

(Not..) SASUKI AND SIA SUNG TO AI AND YUKI

They're not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us..

(Not gonna get us)

They're not gonna get us (gonna get us, gonna get us!)

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us, gonna get us.

Not gonna get us

NOT GONNA GET US, GONNA GET US!

(Not gonna get us)

Get Us, get us..

(Not gonna get us) SASUKI AND SIA SUNG

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us SIA SUNG

We'll run away, keep everything simple

Night will come down, our guardian angel Y

We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us SA SASUKI AND YUKI SUNG TO EACH OTHER(SA=SASUKI Y=YUKI)

My love for you, always foreverJust you and me, all else is nothing

Not going back, not going back there S

They don't understand,

They don't understand us A AI AND SIA SUNG TO EACH OTHER

Not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us (gonna get.. get us.)

Not gonna get us (gonna get.. gonna get..)

Not gonna get us, gonna get us..

Not gonna get us SASUKI SUNG

Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you

They're not gonna get us,

they're not gonna get us

Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you

They're not gonna get us,

they're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

(Not gonna get us)

They're not gonna get us, gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

(Not gonna get us)

Not gonna get us, get us

Not gonna get us, get us

Not gonna get us" SASUKI AND SIA SUNG (STILL SHIZUKA'S POV)

"WOW HOW DO YOU GET YOUR VOICE'S LIKE THAT"ANKO SAID

~WOW MY SISTER'S ARE GOOD~SHIZUKA THOUGHT

"OK NOW THAT WE LET THE NEW STUDENT'S SING LET DO GROUPS WITH INTRAMENT'S BUT FIRST I WANT TO SEE HOW A GROUP GIRL'S SING TOGETHER WILL SAKURA INO SASUKI HINATA TENTEN SIA AI YUKI SHIZUKA SUKI AND SAKI GO TO THE STAGE PLEASE" SAID AS THE GIRL'S WENT TO THE STAGE

I'm in the business of misery,

Let's take it from the top.

She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.

It's a matter of time before we all run out,

When I thought he was mine she caught him by the SIA AND INO SUNG

I waited eight long months,

She finally set him free.

I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.

Two weeks and we caught on fire,

She's got it out for me,

But I wear the biggest AI AND YUKI SUNG

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

Just steal it all away from you now.

But God does it feel so good,

Cause I got him where I want him now.

And if you could then you know you would.

Cause God it just feels so,

It just feels so good. THEY ALL SUNG

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.

once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.

And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.

I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.

Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,

They want and what they like.

It's easy if you do it right.

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!SASUKI AND SAKURA SUNG

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

Just steal it all away from you now.

But God does it feel so good,

Cause I got him where I want him right now.

And if you could then you know you would.

Cause God it just feels so,

It just feels so good. THEY ALL SUNG

I watched his wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving you

Just watch my wildest dreams come true

Not one of them AND AI SUNG

Whoa, I never meant to brag,

But I got him where I want him SUNG

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

just steal it all away from you now.

But God does it feel so good,

Cause I got what I wanted now

And if you could then you know you would.

Cause God it just feels so,

It just feels so ALL SUNG

WOW GIRL'S YOU WERE INCREDBLE"ANKO SAID OK YOUR HOME WORK IS YOU HAVE TO MAKE 2 GROUPS THE HAVE GUITAR BASS MIC AND DRUMS AND PROFORM HERE HAVE A NICE DAY BY THE WAY THIS CLASS GET'S GO HOME RIGHT NOW BE CAUSE OF YOUR HOMEWORK WELL TAKE A LONG TIME BYE"

NEXT TIME ON SCHOOL CAN BE ALL FUN ANG GAMES

THE BAND CREATION-NESS


End file.
